Blue Fairy
Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy, is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. She was the leader of the fairies in the fairytale world, and presumably the most powerful creature in all the land, capable of performing the most exquisite enchantments. She was responsible for indirectly instilling in Rumplestiltskin the idea of creating a curse that would transport everyone in her world to a different one, a curse that was later brought forth by the evil Queen Regina. In the real world, the Blue Fairy's counterpart became the Mother Superior, the leader of the local nuns. Biography 'Before the Curse' When Rumplestiltskin becomes corrupted by his newly gained magical abilities, his son, Baelfire, calls upon the Blue Fairy to help his father and the curse that has taken over him. Blue explains to the boy that his father can never return to his normal self, however, explains that they could go to a land without magic. She gives him a magical bean, which is apparently the last of its kind. After Rumple refuses to give up his power and leaves Baelfire to go to the new land alone, he angrily calls out for the Blue Fairy. She tells him that there's no way to get back with Baelfire without paying a great price, which is giving up this land in exchange for the next. She accidentally admits that there is a curse that can perform this act, but takes pleasure in the fact that she knows he will never be able to enact it. Rumplestiltskin vows to do whatever it takes to get Baelfire back. }} Many years later, a depressed Jiminy makes a wish upon a star, and the Blue Fairy shows up. She tells him, however, that it's not possible to bring back the boy's parents. Jiminy says that he has to make it right, but she tells him that there might be another way. She suggests that he help the young boy, who will grow up to face many challenges. Jiminy wants to, but he can't escape his parents. The fairy asks him what he'd like to be if he could be something else. He doesn't reply, only thinks about it, bathed by the sounds of the crickets, but she hears him loud and clear. She then turns him into a talking cricket, complete with the top half of a suit and a top hat, as well as a tiny umbrella. She then tells him that he will live as many years as he needs to help the boy, and urges him to find Geppetto. }} When Snow White's mother, Queen Eva, becomes gravely ill, Johanna, one of the servants, tells Snow White of a secret that she isn't supposed to know. She tells the young girl that Eva has a secret connection with the Blue Fairy, and that she should go to her if she seeks a way to save her mother. Snow does this and goes out in the middle of the night, seeking the aid of the fairy. Despite having difficulty finding the correct star to wish upon, the Blue Fairy finds her. Snow tells the fairy of her problem, that her mother is dying and they cannot find a cure, but Blue explains that there is nothing she can do, as preventing an inevitable death is not pure magic. A desperate Snow begs Blue for anything to help, so she offers her a magic candle that will save her mother's life, but take the life of another. She promises Snow to never tell anyone of this offer and then Snow takes the candle, reluctant to use it as she wants her mother to see her as a good person. She decides to not use the candle, resulting in her mother dying. After the funeral, the Blue Fairy comes to see the corpse, but it turns out it was actually Cora in disguise, and she was the one who poisoned the queen. Even more years later, Blue Fairy is sat in the clouds when Nova, a very clumsy fairy, flies up to sit beside her. She gives the Blue Fairy a large sack of fairy dust, but Blue scolds Nova on her clumsiness and explains tat fairy dust is the most powerful substance in the world. Nova understands this and then goes on to complain that she thought she'd be a fairy godmother by now. The Blue Fairy laughs at this and tells Nova that she is a dreamer. Blue leaves Nova to take the fairy dust to the dwarf mines and then flies away. Many nights later, after Nova falls in love with a dwarf named Dreamy, the two arrange to meet up at Firefly Hill so they can run away together. The Blue Fairy and the head dwarf named Bossy intercept Dreamy and Blue tells him that the two don't belong together and speaks about Nova's dreams of becoming a fairy godmother. She adds that if they were alone then they could bring untold happiness to the world. Eventually, she and Bossy manage to convince Dreamy into breaking up with Nova. Snow White, along with Bashful, Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Granny and Red Riding Hood plan on making an attack on King George's castle to rescue Prince Charming, who has been taken prisoner. Things grow complicated when they realize that Regina is in the area, so they believe its a trap. Despite this, the group advances on the castle, with assistance from the Blue Fairy and her fellow fairies, and they manage to wipe out some of King George's guards. Blue and her allies swoop in when the guards outnumber the heroes and they use fairy dust to eliminate the enemies. When Snow finds Charming, she discovers that he has been kidnapped by Regina, and she's asked to meet up with the queen. Later on, Snow's friends find her lying on the floor, appearing dead as she is under a sleeping curse, but this is unknown to them. When Regina receives word that Snow White and Prince Charming have defeated King George's army, she attempts to speak to Snow alone. Whilst running through the jungle, Snow falls and is approached by Regina, who mocks her for apparently leaving the battle. Snow explains that the battle is over, stating she's won. Regina smugly says that depends on her definition of victory. Snow offers Regina parley to negotiate the terms of Regina's surrender, but the evil queen isn't happy about this and states her terms would be Snow's death. With that, Regina attempts to cast deadly magic on Snow, however, she's stopped when Snow yells "now". She turns around to see the Blue Fairy dashing towards her. Before she can react, she is suddenly frozen by magic and taken prisoner by the royal couple. Later on, Blue attends the royal council meeting when Regina's fate is discussed. Blue points out that the magic they used to restrain her will only work for so long, so another solution is needed. It is then reluctantly decided that she is to be executed. On the day of the execution, as the guards shoot their arrows at Regina, Snow calls off the execution and Blue freezes the arrows with her magic, narrowly saving the evil queen's life. Geppetto and Pinocchio find themselves lost at sea on a wooden raft. Their ship crashes when Monstro the Whale breaks it. Some time later, Geppetto is seen stranded ashore, recuperating, and he is left broken-hearted by the sight of the lifeless Pinocchio, back to being a mere wooden puppet, face down on the beach. Geppetto takes his marionette in his arms and sobs over the loss of the only son he ever had, until the powerful and benevolent Blue Fairy appears and turns Pinocchio into a real, living boy. Geppetto is overwhelmed with joy, and the child is filled with excitement. Geppetto is very thankful towards the Blue Fairy, and the head fairy tells the child to be brave, truthful and unselfish, and as long as he does that he'll always remain a real boy. A few months later, Prince Charming and Snow White discuss how to defeat the Evil Queen's Dark Curse with their allies. Just before everyone votes to going to war, the Blue Fairy flies in with an enchanted tree. She claims that the tree, if fashioned into a vessel, will take one person and whisk them away to another world, so that they could come back for everyone else and save them. The original plan was for Snow White to go inside the tree so that she and her unborn baby would be safe. However, Snow White went into labor the day the wardrobe was finished, and Charming had to put the newborn baby Emma Swan inside instead. The Dark Curse arrives moments after and the Blue Fairy is transported to the small town of Storybrooke in Maine, USA, where she lives under the name of Mother Superior. ("Pilot"/"The Stranger") 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' Leroy walks into the nunnery where organisation for the Miners Day festival is happening. He approaches Mary Margaret and asks her where he can sign up, the teacher looks at him, surprised, before turning away from him. Leroy says that he wants to volunteer to sell candles but Mary Margaret says that he doesn't and that he made that abundantly clear that morning. He looks over to Sister Astrid, who is talking to Mother Superior, and back to Mary Margaret, saying that he saw the light and that someone showed it to him. He asks her what difference it makes as it looks like she can get all the help she can get and Mary Margaret gives in, saying that she needs help manning the candle booth, warning Leroy that there is to be no swearing, no drinking, and that she gets to call all the shots. She hands him a clipboard and he signs his name. Over at Astrid's conversation, Mother Superior is heard asking, "You ordered how many tanks of helium?" Leroy is distracted by this as Astrid tells Mother that she meant to order twelve. Mother Superior looks at the bill, telling her that she ordered twelve dozen. She tells her to return them but Astrid, distressed, says that there are no refunds. Mother Superior scolds her, saying that they needed that money and that Astrid knew that, reminding her how "he" feels about them. Mother Superior hands her the bill, telling her to fix it and to fix it now, before walking away. Astrid sighs and sits down. At the convent for the nuns, Mother Superior and August Booth meet up to have a secret discussion. Mr. Gold watches from afar, and when Mother Superior heads back inside the convent, he stops her to talk to her. Mother Superior, instinctively assuming he is there to collect the rent, explains it has already been paid. However, Gold explains that is not his reason for visiting her. He asks her who the man she was just talking to said he was and asks what he wanted. Mother Superior tries to keep the information confidential, but Gold blackmails her into revealing it. Superior explains that he wanted advice and council as he has just come to town after being separated from his father for a long time and he has just now found him. Gold asks if they have reunited yet, but Superior explains they haven't even spoken yet. Gold asks why, so she explains they had a difficult parting. This then all leads Mr. Gold into believing August is actually his son, Baelfire. When Regina Mills creates an apple turnover containing the apple used to put Snow White to sleep, she intends on Emma Swan eating it, but Henry Mills eats it and is put under the curse. He is thus taken to the hospital where numerous medical staff, including Dr. Whale take care of him and try to stabilize him. However, as Mary Margaret reads to him he takes a turn for the worse and his heart rate begins to drop. When Henry is announced dead, Mother Superior is called in. When Emma and Regina arrive at the hospital, she tells them that they're too late as Henry has died. Mother Superior and others mourn the death of the young boy shortly after the terrible news had been delivered. However, shortly after, Emma kisses Henry and unintentionally awakens him and breaks the Dark Curse with true love's kiss. Mother Superior points out that her kiss broke the curse, angering Regina. Mother Superior then warns Regina to find a place to hide as people will come looking for her. 'Season 2' After Snow White and Prince Charming are happily reunited with their daughter, Emma Swan and her son Henry, the seven dwarfs begin to question why they weren't transported back to their world and what the purple smoke was. The Blue Fairy approaches them and explains that it magic has returned and backs up this statement by explaining that she can "feel it". Henry asks the Blue Fairy to do something magical, but she tells him it isn't that simple because she has no wand or fairy dust. The Blue Fairy joins a group to find Rumplestiltskin, but on their way they join an angry mob that is headed for Regina's house. They follow them in hopes of saving the evil queen; which they do successfully. In the town center of Storybrooke, outside the town hall, a crisis center has been set up after the destructive events caused by the Wraith. The Blue Fairy is at the center, helping people in need. As Red makes announcements to people, Blue tells her that things are getting out of control as people are in a panic and they don’t know what to do. Red reassures Blue and tells her Prince Charming is most likely working on a plan. Later, Charming asks Blue if it is possible for there to be a tree in their world, like the one they used to send Emma as a baby. She tells him it is possible for there to be one, but hopeless without fairydust. When Blue attends the meeting at the town hall to hear Charming’s plan, she sees that Regina has regained her magic, so she, among others decide to leave town, but Charming convinces her otherwise. When Grumpy accidentally finds diamonds in the mines, Prince Charming is called to the scene. He rushes to the mines in the sheriff’s car with the Blue Fairy by his side. They find the dwarves looking joyfully at the diamonds, so they join them. Blue is overjoyed to see that the diamonds are back, stating that magic brought them back. Henry asks if they are the kind that can be turned into Fairy Dust, so Blue confirms and tells everyone that they just need to refine them and grind them up. She asks Charming if he still has Jefferson’s hat, which he does. She tells him to lock it up and keep it safe because by tomorrow they’ll have enough magic to make it work again. Henry is pleased to hear that this means Emma and Snow White will be returning home. Later on at Granny’s Diner, Blue celebrates the dwarves discovery with a beer. After Archie Hopper is murdered by Cora, under the disguise of Regina, Emma, Mary Margaret and David receive some solid evidence that Regina is responsible through extracting Pongo's memories. They decide to take the Evil Queen down. To do this, David suggests they use fairy dust, Emma asks him if that will work and he reminds her that it worked the last time. When the Charming's knock at the mayor's door for a confrontation, Emma signals Mother Superior and the nun fires a ball of magic at Regina in an attempt to ensnare her, the same way she did back in the fairytale land, however, Regina catches the magic in her hand. She asks Mary Margaret and David if they really thought that that would work twice. The confrontation soon ends with the Queen vanishing It is the day of Archie Hopper's funeral and Mary Margaret gives the eulogy. The Blue Fairy and her fellow friends are present for the ceremony and she listens to the speech that is given. Mary Margaret gives a beautiful speech about how Archie will always be with them before the beloved conscience is buried. After the speech, everyone goes around giving their friends comforting hugs and the Blue Fairy engages in a hug with Belle. Later, the Blue Fairy is present at the wake where Emma is saddened that she cannot cheer Henry up. Mary Margaret comforts her, that is, until Grumpy steps out and says that he and the dwarfs would all like to go back to the Enchanted Forest, explaining that they're all homesick. After learning of Regina and Cora's plans to use Rumplestiltskin's dagger to kill anybody they wish, Snow White and Prince Charming set out to get help from the Blue Fairy. Upon arrival to the nun house, Blue meets Snow and Charming and states that she senses a great deal of dark magic has been expelled. Charming explains what's going on, concerning Blue. Snow then says that her magic is their only hope at stopping the evil duo. The three go to Gold's shop in an attempt to find the dagger first, but when the Blue Fairy attempts to get inside using her wand, she finds herself unable to as a protection spell has been put on the shop. Charming suggests dark magic, but Blue refuses. Snow points out that Cora cannot get the dagger, so they should use dark magic as an exception, like she did before. Blue is confused by this accusation, claiming to have never told Snow such a thing. Snow states she kept Blue's secret, confusing the fairy even more. However, before they can discuss this any further, Charming gets a call from Emma revealing the location of the dagger, which is in the clock tower. Origins The character of Blue Fairy/Mother Superior is based on the popular fairytale character of Pinocchio, the titular protagonist of the children's book The Adventures of Pinocchio, by Italian author Carlo Collodi, published in 1883. There are many adaptations of the story, the most popular - and the one followed closely by Once Upon a Time - being the film adaptation by Disney, from 1940, often deemed one of the best animated films of all time. The general story of Pinocchio is that of a lonely woodcarver named Geppetto who creates a puppet, fashioned like a young boy, and wishes that it became a real child. A fairy then gives life to the puppet and tells him to behave and be truthful, and in doing so he can go on to become a real boy someday. However, Pinocchio becomes prone to lying and disobeying his conscience, and gets in a sequence of problems and misadventures. When Geppetto sets out to find his son and Pinocchio rescues him with great sacrifice, the fairy finally transforms him into a real boy. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 202 10.png Promo 202 11.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Fairies